


Oops?

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, ha i finally got their names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten has Liam over, and things get a little steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Kirsten’s POV~

When Kirsten first found out Liam was back, she was upset. He had disappeared from her for two years. How could he just walk back into her life like it was nothing?  
Then he came over and explained everything. His tearful apology made her forget her anger towards him, and so he was forgiven. 

They were sitting on the couch watching a movie together when he started to kiss her neck. She automatically tilted her head to give him more access, and he moved closer and pushed back her hair. Slowly he pushed her down onto the couch, moving up to kiss Kirsten’s lips and hovering on top of her.  
Kirsten kissed back furiously, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He kissed down her jaw line and moved down her neck again, stopping to suck on the base of her neck.

“Cameron,” Kirsten moaned loudly.

Liam pulled away automatically. “What did you just say?” He asked angrily.

Kirsten was still registering what just happened to answer. She had no idea why she had said Cameron’s name. Especially when they were making out. She didn’t like Cameron, she liked Liam. Right?

~Camille’s POV~

Camille just wanted a night of peace. No keeping an eye on Kirsten, no Linus to bug her about their relationship, just Camille and her crossword puzzles.

She knew, of course, that Kirsten was in the living room with Liam. She was avoiding that room at all costs tonight because she saw the way Liam was staring at Kirsten earlier. It was like he wanted to eat her.

So when she heard them making out, she wasn’t surprised. What did surprise her, however, was when she heard Cameron’s name.

Immediately she texted Linus, even though she said she wouldn’t.

"Hey baby, I thought you said Cameron was hanging out with you tonight?"

The reply came seconds later.

"Yeah, he is. Why?"

Camille knew he wasn’t lying, and she also knew Liam was here. 

“I don’t believe you!” Camille heard Liam shout, then a door slam. 

That gave her the answer. 

Camille’s phone dinged. 

"Cam? You there? What’s wrong?"

"Kirsten just moaned Cameron’s name while she was making out with Liam. DO.NOT.TELL.CAMERON."

Camille pressed send and immediately felt a little guilty. She had to tell someone, but it wasn’t her business in the first place. She shouldn’t even be listening. Technically she wasn’t, they are in her house and these walls are very thin. At least that’s what she was telling herself.

"Kirsten did WHAT?" Came Linus’s reply, followed by a lot of laughing emojis.

"Linus, I’m serious. You can’t tell anyone."

"I won’t! Although Cameron is giving me a funny look for laughing at my phone."

"LINUS!"

"Don’t worry, he probably thinks we’re sending dirty pictures or something. Although that doesn’t explain why I’m laughing."

"I’m going to kill you."

~Kirsten’s POV~

Kirsten tried to explain why she had said Cameron’s name, but she didn’t know why herself. 

“I don’t know.” She shrugged, studying Liam’s face. “I’ve never slept with him or anything.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth either. 

Kirsten thought back to waking up in Cameron’s bed after her first Stitch, and when he told her she kissed him. She had felt safe with him, but she slapped him for good measure.

“So why did you say his name?” Liam asked angrily, his hands clenching into fists. 

“I told you,” she said coldly, looking him straight in the eyes. “I don’t know.”

“I don’t believe you!” he yelled.

Liam leapt to his feet, and just when Kirsten had the tiniest fear that he was going to hit her, he stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

Kirsten sat on the couch, dumbfounded. The movie was still playing, but it was forgotten completely. There was never a time Kirsten could recall being dumbfounded or speechless. This was the first time in 23 years she had no idea what to do, and could not think of a solution. 

She supposed she should talk to Cameron. He was sort of the cause of this issue. She somewhat feared that Liam would try to find him and beat answers out of him. Not that he had any. He would probably give up the entire Stitchers program before he told Liam that he and Kirsten slept together. Only one of those things would be a lie.

Kirsten considered asking Camille. She was, after all, in the other room. She probably heard. No doubt that she had had this issue before. 

Standing up, she walked to Camille’s door. She didn’t bother knocking; she didn’t have Linus over or that guy from college she was screwing. 

“There’s a thing called knocking, you know.” Camille said, not even looking up from her Ipad.

Kirsten stood uncomfortably in the doorway. 

“I’m guessing you want to talk about what just happened?” Camille said, looking up.

“Yeah.” 

“Are you okay?” Camille asked, studying her face.

“I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know a lot of things lately, do you?” Camille laughed a bit. Kirsten didn’t think it was funny.

“It looks like it.”

“Listen, Kirsten, you like Cameron. Cameron likes you.”

“What? I don’t like Cameron!” she protested, but it was only halfhearted. “Wait, Cameron likes me?”

“Oh, sweetie, you’re like a middle schooler with her first crush.” Camille looked at her with sympathy. “Cameron is head over heels for you.”

Just then, Camille’s phone dinged with a message. She glanced at it, but turned it over and returned her gaze to Kirsten. 

“Maybe you should just ask him out. There’s no way he’ll say no.”

The phone dinged again. This time, Camille looked at it. 

“Crap.”

~Camille’s POV~

She knew Kirsten would come in and ask for help. Who else would she go to? 

When the phone dinged she ignored it. It was probably just Linus trying to annoy more information out of her. When it sounded again, she looked at it.

They were both from Linus. 

"Uh, Camille? We have a problem."

"Cameron saw it. I think he’s coming over."

“What is it?” Kirsten asked, coming over to see.

“Nothing. I thought we weren’t doing the whole ‘Room mates without Boarders” thing.” Camille said. It was a low blow, but Kirsten couldn’t know that Cameron knew. 

Kirsten backed off a little. Camille took the opportunity to text Linus back.

"Linus! I told you not to tell him!"

"I didn’t, he took my phone and read the messages!"  
Camille sighed angrily. Do NOT let him come here!

"Too late."

“Hey, Kirsten? You may get that chance sooner than you think.”


	2. Chapter 2

~Kirsten’s POV~

“What?” she asked.

Camille had a sheepish grin on her face and she wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

“Camille, what are you talking about?” she asked. 

“Well, you see, I may have heard you and Liam and I may have texted Linus about it. I told him not to tell Cameron but they were hanging out and he stole his phone and now he’s   
coming over.” Camille said in a rush. “I’m sorry.”

Kirsten was taken aback. It didn’t surprise her that she heard or told Linus, but that Cameron was coming over. Camille had a scared look on her face, and Kirsten didn't realize she thought she was mad at her. 

Without saying anything, Kirsten turned and left the room, walking into her own bedroom. 

“Hey, I’m sorry okay?” she heard Camille yell. 

Ignoring her, she quickly brushed her hair and straightened her clothes. If Cameron was coming over, then she should at least look halfway presentable.

It was about 20 minutes later when she heard a timid knock on the door. Kirsten was sitting on the couch, psyching herself up for whatever was about to happen. Nervousness   
was a new feeling for her, and one she decided she didn’t like. 

She opened the door to find a very scared and confused looking Cameron. They stared at each other in silence for several minutes, neither of them able to find the right words to   
explain what was going on.

It was Kirsten who broke the silence. “So you heard what happened.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah,” Cameron replied tentatively. “Are you okay?”

“Mostly confused. Why don’t you come sit down?” 

Cameron went to the couch, and Kirsten shut the door and followed him. They sat on opposite sides of the couch, and Kirsten refused to look up at him. Instead, she studied her   
hands. They sat like that for a while, staring at the end credits of the abandoned movie.

Camille came out of her room and found them sitting silently. 

“Are you serious?” she asked, making them both jump.

“What?” Kirsten asked, trying to act oblivious.

“You’re both just sitting here and avoiding the problem. Kirsten, I believe you were going to ask Cameron a question.” She crossed her arms.

Kirsten felt her face heat up. Nervousness and embarrassment were definitely her least favorite of the emotions she had discovered. Cameron was looking at her expectantly.

“Uh…Cameron, would you like to go out on a date with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this chapter was a lot shorter than the first and third. maybe ill make this 4 chapters and have a short one for Cameron's POV.


	3. Chapter 3

~Cameron’s POV~

Tonight Cameron was not thinking about work. He and Linus had made a pact. Video games, pizza, and no Sitchers program, no Camille, and no Kirsten. Besides, Kirsten was with Liam tonight.

They were marathoning Doctor Who and playing Minecraft when Linus got a text. At first Cameron pretended not to see him text back, but then he started laughing. Cameron tried to ignore him. He really did.

“What are you laughing at?” he asked, attempting to sound nonchalant.

“Nothing.” Linus answered quickly, putting down his phone.

Cameron decided to let it go for the time being. A few minutes later, however, Linus was back laughing at his phone. 

“Linus, I thought we said we weren’t going to talk to the girls tonight.”

“I’m not talking to Camille.” Linus said, much too quickly for it to be true.

“Oh yeah? Then show me your phone.” Cameron said.

“No way man!” Linus said, clutching his phone.

Cameron put his laptop down. “Linus, we had a deal!” 

“Just because you can’t have Kirsten doesn’t mean I can’t have Camille!” 

Cameron stood up. “Give me the phone. If it’s nothing, then we can forget this happened.”

“No!”

That’s when he lunged. Cameron Goodkin prided himself on not being a violent man, but one who talked out his issues instead of fighting like the old bullies from high school.   
However, Linus’s comment about Kirsten drove him over the edge.

They wrestled for the phone until Cameron finally yanked it out of his hands. Linus made a few futile attempts to get it back, but soon just sat on the couch and looked at his   
hands.

Cameron scrolled through the recent messages from Camille. 

“Hey baby, I thought Cameron was hanging out with you tonight?”

Cameron looked up at Linus questioningly. He just shrugged.

“Kirsten just moaned Cameron’s name when she was making out with Liam. DO.NOT.TELL.CAMERON.”

Cameron stared at that message. Kirsten did what? There was no way that happened. Camille had to be lying or something. They were friends. Just friends.

“Camille has to be lying.” He said quietly, still staring at the phone.

“Camille wouldn’t lie about that.” Linus replied. “Can I please have my phone?”

Cameron slowly handed Linus his Iphone. 

“I have to go.” He said.

“Cam, no. That’s definitely not a good idea.”

“Why not?” he asked, already picking up his coat and keys.

“Because what if it is a lie? What if Liam is still over there? Dude, do not go over there.” 

“I have too.” He left before Linus could say anything else.

The entire ride from his apartment to Kirsten’s house he was panicking. What could he possibly say to Kirsten? Did she even know he knew? Why did she even say his name   
anyway? No one had ever made that mistake before. No one had ever said his name by mistake. So why did Kirsten? They were coworkers, and he would like to consider them friends. 

He stood outside the door of her house for 10 minutes trying to work up the nerve to knock. When she opened the door, Kirsten looked just as shell shocked as he was.

They stood in the door way for a few minutes, and the tension was palpable. Should he kiss her? Should he ask her out? 

Finally she asked him to come inside. They sat down on the couch, and he couldn’t look at her. He regretting coming over. He should have just ignored it.

When Camille came in, it was their saving grace. She basically forced Kirsten to say what was on her mind. 

“Uh…Cameron, would you like to go on a date with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, two chapters! the last one won't be written tonight, sorry. Maybe tomorrow?


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday night, the night of her date with Cameron. She had decided they would go to dinner in a fancy restaurant downtown, but since she couldn’t drive, technically he was taking her out.

When she came out looking like a nun, Camille basically shoved her back into her room and insisted on helping her. 30 minutes later and a borrowed dress from Camille, Kirsten was deemed ready to go out.

The dress she had borrowed from Camille was tight fitting and vibrantly red. It clung to her hips and she felt slightly uncomfortable, but it was better than what she had come up with. 

Kirsten was looking at herself in the mirror when there was a knock on the door. She walked out to get it, but Camille beat her too it. 

“Wow, Cameron, you look dashingly good.” Camille said, winking. 

He was wearing a long sleeved button up dress shirt and black dress pants. Kirsten felt a fluttering in her stomach when she looked at him. It wasn’t the same as nervousness or embarrassment, but something different. She struggled to put a name on it. 

“Kirsten you look…”he trailed off, searching for the right word. “Amazing.” He finished.

Camille was looking back and forth between them. “Well, go on! I’ll be in my room, try not to make too much noise if you come back here.”

The feeling of embarrassment was back, and she felt her face heat up again. Oh, how she hated this feeling. One look at Cameron said he was feeling the same thing.

They walked out to the car. “So, are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Cameron asked as he sat in the drivers seat.

“Just follow my directions.” Kirsten stated. 

“This isn’t going to be like last time you had me take you someplace right?” 

Kirsten huffed and rolled her eyes in answer. She was feeling nervous again. What if he didn’t like the restaurant? Maybe she wasn’t wearing the right outfit. He had said she   
looked amazing, but people lied, right?

She kept her eyes forward, focusing on trying find the right roads to tell Cameron to turn on. Out of her perepherial vision, she noticed Cameron glancing at her while he drove. 

“You should keep your eyes on the road.” She said when she caught him looking at her again.

Cameron’s head snapped forward. “Sorry.” He mumbled. 

Kirsten directed him to a fancy Italian restaurant. She had never eaten there before, but it was supposed to be very good. She gave her name at the front, and the hostess lead the   
two to a table near the back of the restaurant.

“Wow, this place is nice,” Cameron commented.

“People go to nice restaurants on dates.” She replied, looking down at the menu.

After a few minutes of small talk, they ordered their food.

“I just realized that I know almost nothing about you.” Cameron said suddenly. 

“What do you want to know?” she asked, sipping the wine the waiter had brought.

“Hmm…” he thought. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Blue.”

“Favorite animal?”

“I don’t have one.”

“Favorite TV show?”

“Does the news count?”

“No!”

“Then I don’t have one.”

Cameron rolled his eyes. “You have got to come over and watch Doctor Who with me.”

“Doctor Who?”

“That is the question everyone’s been asking since the 60s.” he laughed slightly. 

He proceeded to explain the entire plotline of Doctor Who to Kirsten, who actually found it kind of interesting. She enjoyed hearing him talk. After all, she relied on that voice   
everyday to get her out of the Stitch safely.

Their food arrived, and the pair fell into silence as they ate their meal.

When the bill came, Kirsten insisted on paying.

“I was the one who asked you out.” 

“But I’m the guy, I should pay.”

“Oh, because that’s such a good reason.” Kirsten rolled her eyes.

“I’m still paying.” 

“No, you’re not.” Kirsten leaned forward.

“Yes, I am.” Cameron leaned forward, challenging her.

Kirsten hadn’t realized how close they were until she felt Cameron’s breath on her lips. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest. Moving forward, she pressed her lips   
to his in a quick kiss, then pulled back, leaving him stunned. 

“I’m paying for dinner.” She said triumphantly to his stunned expression.

She handed the waiter her card before he could say anything else. When he finally pulled himself together, Kirsten was finishing off her wine and trying to slow her heart rate.

“You kissed me.” He said, dumbfounded.

“I’d hardly count that as a kiss.” She replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Then why are you blushing?” he asked, smirking.

“I’m not.” She said, looking down. 

“Yeah, you are. Pretty bad too.” He laughed. 

“Let’s just go.” She said quickly. 

“Whatever you say, Rose.”

Cameron drove her home, making small talk and teasing her every so often about how red her face would get when he mentioned kissing. 

When they pulled up into the drive, the house was dark, but the porch light was on. Cameron, ever the gentleman, walked her to the door. 

“Here we are.” Cameron said. 

“Thank you,” Kirsten said.

Then she lifted up on her toes and kissed him again. But this time it was a real, proper kiss, with her fingers linking behind his neck and his hands going to her waist. It was sweet   
and innocent, the way first kisses should be.

“That was a kiss.” Kirsten said, pulling away and opening the door.

Cameron smiled. “So it was. Good night, Kirsten.”

“Goodnight, Cameron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I finished the story! I hope yall enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the texts were all in italics but AO3 is difficult. Sorry!


End file.
